usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mills Corporation
The Mills Corporation is a publicly traded real estate investment trust headquartered in Chevy Chase, Maryland, United States, acquired on April 3, 2007 by an investment group composed of Simon Property Group and Farallon Capital Management. The company developed, owned, and operated major super-regional shopping malls. The company built 18 "Landmark" centers in which the malls were named after "Mills", like "Vaughan Mills," or "St. Louis Mills"; and also over 20 "21st Century Retail" regional malls that they started operating in 2002, like Del Amo Fashion Center and Southdale Center. Most Mills facilities have a large movie theater from 10–30 screens, and a large food court (sometimes two). Their facilities were normally built in colorful modern/abstract architectural designs, but in recent years have been renovated to more conventional designs with mainly neutral colors. Properties The majority of the Mills Corporation's malls are kind of a mix of a regular and an outlet mall. Landmark Mills * Potomac Mills (1985-present) * Franklin Mills (1989-present) * Nut Mills (1990-present) * Sawgrass Mills (1990-present) * Gurnee Mills (1991-present) * Ontario Mills (1996-present) * Grapevine Mills (1997-present) * Arizona Mills (1997-present) * Concord Mills (1999-present) * Katy Mills (1999-present) * Opry Mills (2000-present) * Arundel Mills (2000-present) * Discover Mills (2001-present) * Colorado Mills (2002-present) * St. Louis Mills (2003-present) * The Mills at Forest Fair (1988-present) - Acquired 2002 * Vaughan Mills (2004-present) * Pittsburgh Mills (2005-present) * CrossIron Mills (2009-present) * Laredo Mills (2012-present) * Independence Mills (2014-present) * The Mills at Jersey Gardens (1999-present) - Acquired 2015 * Tsawwassen Mills (2016-present) * The Mills at Marketplace (1982-present) - Acquired in 2010 21st Century Retail & Entertainment * Broward Mall (Plantation, FL; 1978-present) - Acquired 2003 * Del Amo Fashion Center (Torrance, CA;) - Acquired 2003 * Dover Mall (Dover, DE;) - Acquired 2003 * The Esplanade (Kenner, LA;) - Acquired 2003 * Galleria at White Plains (White Plains, NY;) - Acquired 2003 * Northpark Mall (Ridgeland, MS;) - Acquired 2003 * The Shops at Riverside (Bergen, NJ;) - Acquired 2003 * Southdale Center (Edina, MN;) - Acquired 2003 * Southridge Mall (Milwaukee, WI;) - Acquired 2003 * Westland Mall (Hialeah, FL; 1971-present) - Acquired 2003 Ironworks * Stonebridge at Potomac - An Ironworks Property - Acquired 2008 * Ironworks Reading - Acquired 2015 * Pocono Commons - An Ironworks Property (1990-present) - Acquired 2018 * Park 370 - An Ironworks Property (2010-present) - Acquired 2018 * Navy Yard - An Ironworks Property (2008-present) - Acquired 2018 * 3 Rivers - An Ironworks Property (2004-present) - Acquired 2018 * Ironworks Willingboro (Opening Fall 2019) - Acquired 2018 * Ironworks Horsham (Opening 2020) - Acquired 2018 * Ironworks Christiana (Opening 2021) The Block * The Block at Orange (1998-present) * The Block at the Beach (1995-present) - Acquired 2006 * The Block at Jazzland (2017-present) Xanadu * Madrid Xanadu (2003-present) * Xandau at the Source (1997-present) - Acquired 2009 * Meadowlands Xanadu (2010-present) * Power Plant Xandau (1990-present) - Acquired 2013 * Sydney Xandau (2016-present) * Aloha Xandau (2017-present) * Xandau Aces (2018-present) Category:Malls Category:Companies Category:Mills Corporation Category:Property groups